Fate Dissidia
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: AU/Xover of Dissidia and Fate/Stay Night. Cosmos notice that the Crystals and Planet Earth are in danger. So, she sent her warriors to Earth to find their masters, find and protect the crystals, and save Earth from Chaos and his warriors.
1. Character Info 1

Hello. It's me, Echo!

Yeah I heard that Dissidia: Final Fantasy already came out in Japan. And I also heard that it will come out in America on July. (I need a PSP) for

So, since I'm obsessed with Fate/Stay Night and Dissidia. I made a Xover and an AU fanfic of it. It's called Fate/Dissidia.

I'll update the chapter soon, so I'll give you some characters' info.

* * *

**My Characters of Fate/Dissidia Part 1**

Cosmos's Chosen Masters

-

1. Name: Alice

Weapon: Long sword

Servant: Warrior of Light

Bio: Square-Enix fanatic. Her parents work oversea, so they sent her to boarding school when she was 14. Had a hard time when she was in middle school and high school. So she decided to skip school and lock herself in her apartment/dorm from reality.

-

2. Name: Shane

Weapon: Claymore

Servant: Firion

Bio: Gamer. He used to be Alice classmate. President of Videogame Club.

-

3. Name: Mac

Weapon: Tome/Grimoire (Spell Book)

Servant: Onion Knight

Bio: Straight A student from Alice's school. Used to love videogames, but quit.

-

4. Name: Craig

Weapon: Scythe

Servant: Cecil Harvey

Bio: Kinda Goth guy. Wants to create his own manga and anime. His favorite manga and anime is Death Note.

-

5. Name: Sylvia

Weapon: Staff

Servant: Bartz Klauser

Bio: Foreign exchange student. Shy and timid. Lives with her grandfather. Loves to read books about magic and sorcery. Literature Club member.

-

6. Name: Michael

Weapon: Lance

Servant: Terra Branford

Bio: Transfer student. Loves to play MMORPG and LARP. Want to grow up as a Folklorist.

-

7. Name: Rose

Weapon: Bow and Arrows/Crossbow

Servant: Cloud Strife

Bio: Transfer student. Sometimes religious. Member of Archery Club.

-

8. Name: Joshua

Weapon: Axe

Servant: Squall Leonhart

Bio: Antisocial. He ran away from home when he's 15. Used to be a Gang leader/rebel, but left because it's not enough for him. He wishes to be a hero.

-

9. Name: Nina

Weapon: Kunai Knives/Shuriken(s)/Nunchaku

Servant: Zidane Tribal

Bio: Middle school student. Alice's cousin. Fan for ninjas. Loves Naruto anime and manga. She wants to be a ninja. Sometimes, she clumsy for crazy stunts or others.

-

10. Name: Shion

Weapon: Mace/Flail

Servant: Tidus

Bio: Student in Alice's school. Join the Soccer team. She wants to be an all star soccer player.

-

11. Name: Jake

Weapon: Fist (Gauntlets)

Servant: Shantotto

Bio: Exchange student. Good with martial arts.

-

12. Name: Josephine (Jo)

Weapon: Rapier

Servant: Vaan

Bio: Big fan for pirates, even Pirates of the Caribbean series and One Piece. Wants to have her life as an adventure.

-

13. Name: Riley

Weapon: Rifle (or any type of guns)

Servant: Lightning

Bio: Son of a skilled hunter/sharpshooter. Loves to play survival horror videogames or videogames involved with first person sharp shooting.

-

14. Name: Kai

Weapon: Katana

Servant: Kaze

Bio: Anime freak. Call herself as Operative Haruhi or Codename Konata. Her favorite manga and anime are the Haruhi Suzumiya series, Lucky Star, and So Long Mr. Despair, etc. President of the Anime Club and member of Kendo.

* * *

That's all the 14 masters for Cosmos. Yeah, I added Vaan from Final Fantasy XII, Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII, and Kaze from Final Fantasy Unlimited. You got a problem with that?

I'll update more Character info for the 14 Masters for Chaos. Most are grown-ups, some are crazy, some are criminals, some are under a spell or choose to help Chaos, and there's a little 'demonic' girl, and weird twins.

And I might update the prologue if I have time.

Well, seeya!


	2. Character Info 2

Hello. It's me, Echo, again!

Her are the antagonist of my fanfic and Dissidia.

* * *

**My Characters of Fate/Dissidia Part 2**

Chaos's Chosen Masters

1. Name: Eliza

Weapon: Tarot cards

Servant: Garland

Bio: At a young age (8 years old). Some call her a demonic girl. She is one of the other being controlled by Chaos.

-

2. Name: Romero

Weapon: Dual guns

Servant: Emperor

Bio: A very wealthy man. But, wants more fame and power. (Used to be part of a mafia(?))

-

3. Name: Saigo

Weapon: Shotgun

Servant: Cloud of Darkness

Bio: A doctor. But in the past, he used to be a serial killer. (The relationship between Saigo and Cloud of Darkness is a _little_ bit similar to Caster and Kuzuki from Fate/Stay Night.). (He's suppose to resemble Seigo Saiga from Siren: Blood Curse videogame)

-

4. Name: Kuro

Weapon: Flute/Harp

Servant: Golbez

Bio: Shiro's twin sister. A bard and wears Kuro Lolita. She's one of the people being controlled by Chaos.

-

5. Name: Shiro

Weapon: Cloth and Bangles

Servant: Exdeath

Bio: Kuro's twin sister. A dancer and wears Shiro Lolita. She's one of the people being controlled by Chaos.

-

6. Name: Edgar

Weapon: Fist

Servant: Kefka Palazzo

Bio: A psychotic serial killer and a patient from a mental hospital but escape when it was on fire. He sometimes wears his unstrapped straight jacket, and he has powerful kicks and punches.

-

7. Name: Daniel

Weapon: Rifle

Servant: Sephiroth

Bio: Former member of the military force. He's one of the others being controlled by Chaos.

-

8. Name: Theo

Weapon: Trident

Servant: Ultimecia

Bio: Ex-member of Joshua's gang and Joshua's little brother figure. But now he's in Chaos's hand.

-

9. Name: Gale

Weapon: Whip

Servant: Kuja

Bio: An assassin. She used to be an agent for the government, but left.

-

10. Name: Blair

Weapon: Combat knives

Servant: Jecht

Bio: A member of "Demon Magic Worship". Now under Chaos's spell.

-

11. Name: Hugo

Weapon: Pistol

Servant: Shadow Lord

Bio: A mad scientist. Rumors said that he performed forbidden experiment on humans.

-

12. Name: Mr. Sinclair (First name: Seth)

Weapon: Cane sword

Servant: Judge Gabranth

Bio: Alice's former teacher who went missing at the beginning of the story. Now under Chaos's control.

-

13. Name: Kyoko

Weapon: Calligraphy brush

Servant: Unknown (I'm still waiting. And just to let you know I decided to chose that Blond Military Woman that wield a sniper rifle. But I might change, or what for her name to be released.)

Bio: An artist, and now one of Chaos's puppets. She uses her paint/calligraphy brush to draw and summon creatures or cast magic.

-

14. Name: Risa

Weapon: Twin blade

Servant: Makenshi

Bio: A college student who has become Chaos's puppet.

* * *

That's all the 14 masters for Chaos. Yes, I added the Shadow Lord (with my research of antagonists and Final Fantasy XI, the Shadow Lord is the main antagonist of FFXI.), and Makenshi from Final Fantasy Unlimited. And I'm still waiting for the antagonist for Final Fantasy XIII.

I'll update the prologue if I have time.

Well, seeya!


	3. Prologue

It's me!

Sorry for the delay. Wow, that was some party there at New Years Eve. Man, Winter Break is almost over, got to hurry.

Well, here's the prologue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy or Fate/Stay Night. I only own my characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

In Cosmos Throne, where the Goddess of Harmony sits, she awaits for her Warriors to arrive. She arranges this important and urgent meeting right now, about another threat.

Then, 14 warriors arrived. One of the warrior approaches, who called himself the Warrior of Light, and he kneeled before her while the other warriors stands and listen.

"Cosmos, we receive your message. What happen?" the Warrior of Light responds.

". . . It seems that not only the crystals are in danger. But the world as well."

"What do you mean?" the young knight in red, who called himself the Onion Knight, asked.

"There is a world unlike any other. We call it the World of Reality." Cosmos explained, "Chaos, the God of Discord, knows about this world. He has already sent his warriors there. That's why I want you to go there protect those innocent lives and their world, before it falls into Chaos's hand."

"So, we have to go to this world to stop them from harming those innocent people?" the young woman name Terra said.

"Yes. But, you'll need some help when you're in that World." Cosmos replied. "Each of you will be summoned by your own Masters. Even though there are some Masters that are unaware about this, but they will be much assistance in your battle, and you might acquire some new powers with their help."

Then the Warrior of Light stands up, "Then we'll go to that World."

Cosmos looked at all her warriors, who all agreed to go to the World of Reality, while some are like 'yeah, whatever. We'll go.', and she smiled "Thank you. I wish I could help, but if I rest just a little . . . surely . . ." then she started to glow faintly.

"Cosmos, your Light will always be with us."

". . . Thank you." With enough strength, Cosmos raise her hand and all the warriors glowed and disappear, entering them to the World of Reality. "I'm counting on you. The fate of those lives and their World are in your hands now . . . good luck." The Goddess closed her eyes and she disappears to restore her powers, soon she will return, and later her warriors will return as well, with their masters.

* * *

That's the prologue. Yeah, it's short, and it might suck. That's all I got. But, who cares! And I'll update Chapter 1 sooner or later.

Next time on **Fate/Dissidia**, Alice is ready to isolate herself from Reality. But before that, let's just say this isn't a good time to be outside right now in the middle of the night. Why? Well, let's just say this is the part where you gonna be attack/eliminate/killed by a little possessed girl and a fallen warrior that she think he some Garland cosplayer already late for some Anime/Videogame Convention. What will she do? Run like Hell, of course! But, will she survived?!

Find out in _**Chapter 1: Alice**_!

Well, seeya!


	4. Alice

It's me!

Sorry for the delay. Stupid summer program. And also I was busy with babysitting. And I just saw the English Trailer of Dissidia! I think all the VA in English are good enough, now we're waiting for the VA for Cosmos and Chaos. And I love the "Messenger". GO "YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES"!

Well, here's chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or Fate/Stay Night or Netflix or any Square-Enix stuff mentioned there. But I do own my OCs.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Alice**_

In the apartment in the urban, there was a landlady, sweeping outside in the afternoon.

"Hi Mrs. Hitomi!" some students ran by, greet the landlady.

"Hello." The landlady greet back.

After finish sweeping, she returns to the apartment. But, a minute she closed the door and turned away, she heard a doorbell. "Hmm?" she opens and saw a Delivery Man with some boxes.

"Excuse, are you Alice Musou?" he asked.

Mrs. Hitomi sighs. "Actually-"

"I'm Alice!" a voice heard. Alice came downstairs, wearing just a t-shirt, jeans, and socks. "Thanks." Then Alice sign and the Delivery guy gave her the packages after. As he left, Alice pick up some boxes to he apartment room, Mrs. Hitomi helped her pick up one of them and follow. But, the look on Mrs. Hitomi's face was concern. When they arrive, they bring the packages inside. Alice begins unpacking, and Mrs. Hitomi watches. Then she looks around in Alice's room; so many advertisements, posters, mini figures, and videogames of Square-Enix like Final Fantasy series, Star Ocean, Kingdom Hearts, and others.

But she sighs; Alice made her decision on not coming to school anymore. Alice had a hard time at school, until she decided to skip school. Even though that Ms. Hitomi was suppose to kick her out of the apartment. But, where would she go? He parents were really busy from their jobs overseas; and there are some relatives around or far from here, but Alice refuse. She believes here is a good place to be isolated. Ms. Hitomi made no choice but to let her stay, but still . . .

"Uh, Ms Hitomi?"

"Huh?" she snaps back to reality.

"You can, uh, give it to me now." Alice points at the box that Ms. Hitomi is still holding.

"Oh, sorry." She gave the box back to her. ". . . Um . . ."

"What?" Alice, who already turned away, said while unpacking. "I told you, no, I'm not going back there."

Ms. Hitomi knew that she's going to answer that, since she asked the fifth time now. ". . . okay, never mind." Then Ms. Hitomi left.

While Alice finish unpacking some original soundtracks, figurines, and some ultimania books. She lies down on her futon bed and check out some of her list in her laptop. Yet, she's waiting for her order of for her PSP and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Now, she's start going on the internet for some news and stuff, until she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and went to the door. As she opens, it appears to be . . .

"HI AL!" the girl greeted.

Alice glared at the girl. ". . . I told you not to call me that, Nina."

"What?! I'm trying to think of a good nickname for you." Nina whined.

Nina was Alice's cousin who kinda lives fewer blocks away from her apartment. All she wore is a vest, shirt, shorts, sandals, and of course, a Naruto Ninja Headband on her forehead (now this day she's wearing the Hidden Sand Village Headband.).

_Nina . . . always a ninja fan._ Alice thought. "Great . . . try harder. Now go away." She was about to shut the door, but Nina's foot stopped it.

"WAIT! I wanna show you my new, improved Ninja skill!"

". . . Let me guess. You thought it worked, but fails." Alice crossed her arms.

"No, really! This one works this time." Nina pulls out a smoke bomb. "Here it is."

". . . It's not gonna work." Alice remembers that Nina tries to do that technique, but the smokes didn't come out.

"Yes it will! Watch me . . . when I disappear!" She threw the smoke bomb on the ground, and then there were some smokes coming out. Well, less until a few second later it subsides, and of course, Nina is still there, looking down at the yet again failed smoke bomb.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Um, that's weird, last time it works." Nina scratches the back of her head, ". . . How about we pretend there's a lot of smokes coming out?"

". . . Bye, Nina." Alice finally slams the door in front of her face.

"Aw, come on! Can't you be more fun! Have a heart will you!" Nina whined behind the door. "Whatever. I might come either tonight or tomorrow morning. My parents are gonna be gone until tomorrow evening since they have to go a friend's wedding tonight. And you better make me those delicious eggs and bacon with lettuce and cherry tomato if I come here for breakfast."

"Nina!" a voice, which happens to be Nina's sister, Natalie, yelled. "Come on! We got to go home!"

"Coming!" Nina yelled. "Well, seeya soon, Ally Kat!"

". . . seriously, keep working on that nickname." Alice then went to her futon and sit down. She turned on her PS3 and plays the movie Advent Children Complete that she got last week.

Waiting for the movie to start, she starts fiddling with the necklace with a blue crystal. Her grandfather gave it to her few years ago on her birthday when she turned 5 years old. 2 years ago, he passed away. This is all that's left of him. Her grandfather said this crystal will always help her, she thought her grandfather means that it acts like a good luck charm to her, or could it mean something else. She dismisses that thought when the movie finally starts.

* * *

_Later that evening . . ._

On top of the building, there was an albino little girl wearing violet clothes. She looks at the night sky, then look down at the card she was holding, until later it started a faint glow.

"One of Cosmos's Masters is near . . ." she said.

Then a large dark knighted figure appears behind the shadow.

"Good." He answered. "Let's search for that weakling." He lowers his hand.

"Yes."

The girl hopped on his hand and he lifted her. He places her on top of one of his shoulder and leapt out of the building.

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

As the movie finished with the "Safe and Sound" Ending, Alice then took the Blu-ray disk out and put it inside the container. When she was about to put it away, she notice a DVD under the table the TV was on. It was the Final Fantasy: the Spirit Within DVD that she rented it from the video and DVD shop and watched it 3 weeks ago. It was an okay movie. She check inside that the DVD is in there, and also the receipt.

She looks at the receipt for the due date, which happens to be today. She then looks what time it is now, and its ten forty-nine, and the store close at eleven o'clock.

". . . Oh shit!" She got up and put on her jacket and her tennis shoes quickly and grabs DVD and her house key. She lock and slammed the door behind her and rushed down the stairs and out of the apartment, sprinting. It'll take her ten minutes to get there.

_I knew I should've used Netflix! Look at me! I'm become one of those people from that Netflix commercials! _She yelled in her thoughts. _Well, at least that narrator/spokeperson commercial guy is not follwoing me and talking people about this stuff on the Netflix commercial. _It would be nice if she used her bike, but last week some truck driver accidently ran over her bike, and she's too lazy to get it repair or buy a new one. She hates herself for that. But, whatever; she just keep running.

Few minutes later, she check her watch, it's already ten fifty-five. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" she yelled. She looks around, and notice there's a shortcut here. She ran through the alley way and climb over the fence. Jumps down and went to another alleyway, then more climbing. Good thing she learns a bit of rock climbing and some climbing skills.

From the distance, she spotted the store. She checks her watch again, ten fifty-seven. "C'mon, almost there." She said to herself. She keeps sprinting, and she finally made.

And she nearly collapse to her knee, almost ran out of breath.

"Well, well." A voice said. "Look who's here."

Alice turned and saw Shane, who is one of her classmates and also works here.

"Oh, hi."

"I thought you said you're gonna lock yourself in your apartment and never come out."

"Just shut up about and here." Alice returns the DVD to him.

He looked at the DVD then to Alice. "Seriously, you should've use Netflix."

"Just shut the fuck up and take it already."

"Fine, fine. At least you made it just in time. We were about to close the store." Shane checks the DVD container to see the DVD inside. ". . . There's no DVD in it."

". . . WHAT?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding!" He laughed when Alice gave him the Death Glare. "Aw, come on, can't you take a joke."

"It's not funny."

"Fine be that way." Then he did the scanning and puts the DVD in the return box. "There, you free to go. Happy? Now have fun locking yourself away from reality."

"Shut up." She slams the door as she left.

"Well, seeya . . . if you ever gonna come out. Oh, well." Then Shane and some other employees start getting ready to close the store.

Alice started to walk home. There are less people out there. Well, it's eleven now. So she decided to take the shortcut again, walking down the alleyway. As she turns left, she noticed someone standing there, a little girl.

"Huh? Hey, are you lost?" Alice asked. Alice notices that she's albino, wearing violet clothes, yet her eyes look empty.

The little girl then smiled at her. "Nope. I found someone."

". . . You know where your parents are?"

The girl giggled, "No, silly. You." She showed a card, which glowed radiantly. "I found her, Garland. She's one of them."

". . . Eh?" Then, Alice her heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around a saw a familiar character coming out of the shadows. Wait; did that girl called him Garland? No, that can't be . . .

"Excellent work, Eliza." 'Garland' said.

". . . um, no offence there, buddy," Alice, wished he was just a random cosplayer and NOT the REAL GARLAND, nervously said to him "Great costume, but your already miss the anime convention last fall. So, try next time on winter. Hehe." she laughs nervously.

"You really think I'm not real, well think again!" His swing his sword and brought it down to crush her. Alice screamed and jumps away to dodge. Then she starts to escape. "Hmph, cowards always run." Garland growled.

Eliza giggles. "Let's go capture her." Then Garland places her on his shoulder and chases her.

Alice, still running through the alleyway, trying to return home. But no use since the two appeared out of nowhere in front of here. With no choice, she runs to the other way. She wishes this is all a dream, but reality beat. This is real.

_WHY IS THE UNIVERSE ALWAYS AGAINST ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! _She yelled in her thought. _GOD! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! FOR SKIPPING SCHOOL?! _

* * *

_Somewhere in the alley . . ._

"Man, this is good stuff there!" a drunken hobo guy said, drinking some beer.

Until Alice ran pass by him, running and screaming like Hell; then Garland with Eliza ran pass him, chasing her.

"Come back here, Coward!" Garland roared.

". . ." the hobo saw the happening of what's going on, and then look at the beer bottle. "Damn, I'm seeing things. I gotta quit drinking these." He then threw the beer bottle away and then takes a snooze.

* * *

_Somewhere . . ._

It appears that the path she took led her to the pier and the warehouse. Trying to find a place to hide, either in the warehouse or the water, she made no choice but when she not want to get wet, she went to the warehouse and frantically tried to open some doors, but locked, until there's one unlocked. She ran inside and trying to find a place to hide. Well, there are a lot of big crates around here. Until she heard thunderous footsteps and crashes a bit far from here. So she hides behind one of the crates.

She quiets herself a bit, still hearing the footsteps. With some crouching and hiding and hoping not to get caught. Man, she still wished it's just a dream.

_Man, it like being in a survial video game, except from that dark knight rather than zombies. _Alce thought. _God, why are you punishing me? Is this what I get for going to ditch school? Why is the Universe always against me?_

Then she heard him walking away, until . . .

"Eliza, where she's hiding?"

". . . over there!"

_What the fuck?! That girl's a psychic?! No fair! Wait, she knows where I am? Oh, that's not good. _Then she heard and saw crated being demolished near her by Garland's sword. She screamed, got up and ran.

Eliza then spotted her escaping. She pulled out one of her cards. "Archer." Her card glows and then an female archer persona in red appear behind Eliza's back. Eliza and the archer made the same motion of aiming 4 arrows at Alice. As they release, Alice turned to see what happen, until 4 arrows pinned her (on her jacket's sleeves, good thing not on her arms.) on the wall. She struggles to get out, but the arrows are strong. Then Garland appears in front of her.

"So, Follower of Cosmos. Any last word?" His sword then turns into a giant axe/hammer.

". . . Uh-"

"Very well." Garland raises his weapon to strike her.

_Wait! "Uh" not my last word! _She yelled in her thought. Then his weapon was about to come down. _Ahh! I don't wanna die like this!_ She then closed her eyes, until her crystal necklace glowed.

"What?" Garland got distracted from noticing the crystal around Alice's neck glowed, until a force pushed him away. Then he landed and crashed on one of the crates.

"Garland!" Eliza ran up to him.

Alice opens her eyes, saw her crystal glowing, then a glowing circle appears in front of her. On the circle, a figure merges out. As it subsides, it reveals yet another familiar character.

Garland got up and sees who it is. "So, you're this coward's Servant?"

The knight pulls out his sword. "No matter what. We will stop all of you and Chaos from harming this World. And we will end the War" He charged at Garland.

"Very well, Warrior of Light!"

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. Warrior of Light? For real? Battling Garland? What the hell is going on here?

Garland whip his sword the destroy the crates and form a barricade in front of the Warrior of Light, and hoping to crush the Warrior. But somehow, he manage to destroy those in the way.

"Come Light!" Then he summon Radiant Swords behind and sends them toward to Garland, striking him. Then comes to a sword fight.

It seems that the Warrior of Light is already winning, with swordsmanship and the power of light. Excellent skill there. It's just like from the trailer she watched at the internet. Now it's really realistic.

Until, Garland use the Earthquake attack on the Warrior, which send him flying. But the Warrior regain his stance and charge at him. Using sword to sword. But Garland usually defneds with his sword. Alice wonder why, until she notice the girl, Alice, already have her Archer Persona behind her back, ready to aim at the Warrior.

"HEY! BEHIND YOU!" Alice yelled at the Warrior of Light, when Eliza and her Archer just shoot their arrows. The Warrior turned when he heard Alice, and Garland was about to strike him when he's distracted. But thanks to Alice warning, the Warrior summoned his Shield of Light around him that stops Eliza's arrows and Garland's strike, and sends Garland crashing to the Wall.

Eliza turned and glared at Alice. She then held another "Caster!" she yelled and her card glows, causing her Archer persona into and elderly male Caster in gray, carrying a black tome. "Blizzard!" she and her Caster persona sends out Ice arrows toward Alice.

"Oh, Crap!" she close her eyes again, but opens when the Warrior of Light appears in front of Alice and use the Shield of Light to deflect Eliza's magic.

"Thank you for helping me back there." he said to Alice, then he turned to Eliza. "Forgive me." He whispered to Eliza, and ran with the agility he did. Eliza can't track him down, until he appeared behind her.

"BLADE OF LIGHT!" he then uses Rune Saber to strike her. Which cause her Caster persona to dissappear and sends her flying to where Garland is, but then Garland caught Eliza.

Yet, it seems that the Warrior of Light was able to defeat them, or ends with the draw.

"Hmph, you may have won this time." Garland said "But not for long. till next time. Come, Eliza."

"Yes." Eliza regains conscious and hops on his shoulder, and the two left without a trace.

The Warrior of Light approached to Alice and removes the arrows from her; while Alice just stands there, staring at him.

"It's a good thing that you're alright."

". . ."

"I am called the Warrior of Light. One of the Warriors of Cosmos."

". . ."

"Now tell me, are you my Master?"

". . ." Alice doesn't know what's going on; except all she remembers now is the part when she just fainted.

* * *

That's Chapter 1. Man, I stay up late. Gotta go to sleep now.

Next time on **Fate/Dissidia**, Alice became Warrior of Light's Master. Will she accept it? What is with these characters coming to real life? Until there's a part where she'll met the one that knows some meaning of this and can help her explain what happen in the war between Cosmos and Chaos, and from their world and planet Earth, and the hidden secrets of the Gods. The one explaining this is Cid of Lufaine.

Find out in _**Chapter 2: Clashes Between Fantasy and Reality**_!

Well, seeya!


End file.
